Political Correctness
by kiwikid
Summary: Doyle finds himself up against a wall of lies and misdirection as he investigates Bodies apparent drowning when being bodyguards for a visiting diplomat goes worong.
1. Chapter 1

"

Political correctness:

Doyle uncovers an elaborate game of lies after Bodie is believed drowned during a high profile political case.

Chapter 1

The man looked at the unmoving body in front of him. "I thought you said he was good", he berated his assistant. "The man shrugged nervously more than a little afraid of the man in front of him. "Well you need to get me a replacement", his boss ordered, and he better be good or else you can have a part in my little show."

The assistant nodded vigorously now terrified. He knew he would not survive five minutes in this mans' show.' But who could he get that would satisfy his boss.

He paced up and down in agitation before stopping and smiling widely. There was someone he knew of who deserved a particularly hard time. He'd already started the campaign of annoying this person and maybe recruitment in his boss's private army would be a fitting end to his revenge.

Getting hold of this person might be a little difficult but if he was careful everything would turn out just right. Adam reached for the phone ready to make the first step in making his bosses order come to pass.

"3 weeks later…

George Cowley arrived with squealing tyres to the scene of the C15 operation conducted by his top agents..

All he'd been told was that something had gone wrong. He hurried along trying to see any obvious signs of trouble. There was nothing until he reached the bridge leading across the water, on top of the bridge lay agent 2.9 otherwise known as Kyle Walker.

Murphy was kneeling over Kyle. "Report", Cowley barked at Murphy. "He's been knocked out sir, semi conscious, I've called the ambulance." Murphy's voice was flat and devoid of emotion like something more terrible had happened, something he didn't want to think too much about. Cowley felt puzzled Kyle wasn't seriously injured so what was the problem.

Cowley lifted his head and saw 4.5 pacing along the waters edge his agitation clear for anyone to see. There were divers there as well searching the water. A strange feeling crept up Cowley's spine, Doyle was visible but not Bodie.

Cowley moved forward and came abreast of Doyle. But the agent kept pacing until Cowley reached and grabbed his arm. "4.5 what's wrong, he asked," where's 3.7.?"

Doyles look was tortured as he looked into his controllers eyes, he then looked back at the river, as though searching and George Cowley suddenly had a fair idea exactly where Bodie was to be found.

"What happened", he demanded. "I don't know exactly Sir", came back the reply though the eyes never left the river. "There was an ambush. I radioed Murph then stayed with Mr. Falken while Bodie gave chase."

Cowley squeezed Doyles arm and walked back to the bridge to get answers out of Murphy. "Murphy , what happened, Cowley demanded. "Doyle radioed for assistance. Kyle went over the bridge while I took the route down there across by the boats. Thought that'd give me a clear view of the assailants. However one of them had the same idea had me pinned down, so I couldn't see much. I heard the splash though." Cowley still didn't know what had happened to 3.7.

He knelt beside the semi conscious Kyle. "2.9, report," he barked hoping the tone would snap the agent into a response.

"Sir, he slurred, saw Bodie chasing a man," since you wanted them alive he was only firing at him to herd him toward me", he paused and rubbed his head.

"Yes", demanded Cowley. "Well he dived right into me and hit me before I really knew what had happened, cracked my head hard against the ground. My head was swimming but I could hear Bodie and the man fighting. I was not really conscious but I heard this huge splash and just caught a glimpse of 3.7 and the assailant falling from the bridge."

Cowley straightened up 3.7 was a good swimmer so he should be alright but the divers had obviously found no sign of either Bodie or his assailant.

Cowley began to wish that certain foreign powers didn't call CI-5 every time there was trouble.

3 days earlier...

Minister Roger Coulton looked up from his desk as one of his colleagues entered.

"Roger, this is the attaché from the embassy, Mr Aidan Elick ". Mr Elick, Roger stood and shook his hand. " I brought him here because he has a slight problem and you maybe able to help." Roger plastered a smile on his face, "What can I help you with Mr Elick.

"As you know Mr Coulton certain officals from my country are due to visit to your country starting this evening". Roger nodded, yes he knew this. "Well good security arrangements have been made but one of these officials' has reason to believe his life will be in danger while here. "He'd like to make further arrangements."

Roger looked puzzled. "The secret service is handling all aspects of this visit, he told Mr Elick," they can help with problems". "The secret service is handling security for the planned meetings Mr. Coulton, this official wants to see some personal contacts while he's here. These contacts are I believe not strictly legitimate and the only reason we are finding out about them is that this man is in fear for his life."

"The secret service is not interested in these' contacts", queried the minister.

"Well I gather that they are important enough that our official want to deal with other agencies", Mr Elick replied tactfully.

.

"Anyway," Mr Elick got the conversation around to what he wanted, " I heard about this CI5. They seem to have exactly what we need"

Roger knew now why his colleague had brought this man, he was a personal acquaintance of CI5 controller George Cowley. "CI5 are busy people, Mr Cowley won't just accept any assignment.", he told Mr Elick. "I accept that but if they do take this case they will be getting information on a man who works for this government but is prepared to trade important information to foreign countries".

He's already given up some prior information on upcoming trade deals that the UK is broaching with certain other countries. This led to competitors getting the jump on us and offering a better deal.

There is a rumour that this man is now willing to sell military intel as well as economic information, stopping that sort of thing does come under CI5's mandate", Mr Elick mentioned.

That afternoon Roger went to see George Cowley. "Look George, this official wants to visit contacts while in London." Legitimate Ones," asked Cowley.

Roger shrugged. " I gather a few of them are ,well less than desirable. But the point is George that this official believes one of these contacts has put out a contract on him. He's pretty sure which one of them is responsible and is offering to sell him out to us, if we can protect him, during these visits."

George Cowley nodded, contacts could be valuable and getting someone who was prepared to deal covertly with foreign powers was always worthwhile. "Alright, I'll arrange for two men to act as bodyguards." "Ah George, Roger put in, Mr Elick requests your best or he won't deal, he wants approval of who you send."

Cowley scowled it was up to him who he detailed for protection not some attaché .

"Mr Elick won't be disappointed with who I send," stated Cowley," but this had better not be a waste of my time Roger". Roger felt the definite threat there, George Cowley didn't like people who used his acquaintance for there own purposes.

Twenty Minutes later George Cowley studied his top team. Doyle, looked relaxed his hands placed behind his back while he waited to see what the summons was about.

Bodie looked tired, he'd probably been out partying or with some girl. Cowley made a point to have another chat with 3.7 about controlling his social life so it didn't interfere with work.

"Right gentlemen, lets get down to business". He told them both about the job,

"babysitting", Bodie looked displeased. Cowley glared at 3.7, "Well nothing may happen but there is the chance someone will try and make a hit on this guy."

"Are his contacts that valuable", queried Doyle. Cowley looked approving at least one have of the team could ask a sensible question.

"We believe so", stated Cowley hoping Roger was playing straight with him.

"Now I have to say there is one specific order."If someone does come after him, I don't want you to kill them,. You can shoot to wound but these assailants will only be agents of someone and we want their boss."

"Oh great, muttered Bodie, they can kill us but we can't do likewise." Cowley's scowl deepened. "I expect you to use your judgment, if you are placed in a situation where you need to shoot then do so with minimum damage, if possible. But, he growled, I won't be happy if I hear one of these guys were unnecessarily shot." Cowley fixed Bodie with a glare, most of the time it was him that disobeyed orders.

"Yes sir", replied Doyle shooting a quick warning glance to Bodie. His partner should know better than to antagonize George Cowley. Cowley's eyes moved to Bodie. "Understood Sir," replied Bodie.

"Good it's settled then, dismissed" Cowley ordered.

Bodie marched out first followed by Doyle. Cowley shook his head , Doyle and Bodie were a good team, one of his best, but it didn't mean he wouldn't get rid of one half of the team if necessary. If Bodie didn't behave himself on this mission then he was going to have words with the operative, serious words.

Doyle looked at his silent partner, "pushing your luck a bit weren't you", he remarked.

"Yeah, acknowledged Bodie, but it's us who have to act as targets for some diplomat sneaking about. What would happen if we died because of this man, not a damn thing, that's what!

Doyle didn't say too much knowing sometimes Bodie just needed to rant before he settled down to his job. "Were you out late last night"? ,he asked his partner hoping to draw the conversation into other areas.

"No", Bodie stated. Doyle looked at his partner in disbelief. "Well you look like you were up half the night, I think the Cow thought so as well." "Well I wasn't", Bodie grumped.

Doyle studied his partner again before venturing, "Something the matter mate".

Bodie looked at him there was silence then, "no". The response was short abrupt and said butt out clearly. Doyle said nothing more.

1 DAY later

They drove to the rendezvous with their client.

"My home is at your disposal gentlemen", Mr Garand Falken told them.

Bodie's eyes widened taking in the pool, gym and other facilities. When a pretty maid offered them a drink Bodies eyes lit up studying her lithe form. Maybe this protection business had its benefits after all.

"Don't get too comfortable mate, we are working", Doyle warned as Bodie lay by the pool. ""This place is a fortress mate, Bodie stated, "yes", acknowledged Doyle.

He was beginning to wonder about this job. So far Mr Falken hadn't gone anywhere, just sitting around doing paperwork and making calls.

He certainly didn't need protection in this place as it did have a state of the art security system. Doyle wanted to be a diplomat if this was how they lived.

He saw Falken go out of his study and walk to the doors to the pool. He stood there concealed slightly behind the curtains. Doyle watched his face, he was studying something intently. Ray moved over a few steps so he could look at the same angle.

Ah nice view of the maid bending over. Then she moved but Falken's eyes didn't move with her. Doyle realized he was studying Bodie, intently, his gaze measuring.

Doyle didn't think too much about the study, maybe the guy just needed to know they could handle trouble if it came.

Roughly 1 hour later Falken interrupted their so far peaceful day. "I'll be going out in roughly an hour gentlemen. I am meeting someone who I value highly but other people do know about this meeting, so I'd be prepared, just in case."

"We're always prepared, Mr Falken, reassured Doyle.

They sat next to Mr Falken in his Mercedes ."which one of your contacts is the one you think has ordered the hit, asked Doyle. Falken looked like his mind was elsewhere, "What…, "Oh well there's this guy we talk to for information about new Government laws or deals regarding overseas business. " Bodie frowned not liking the sound of that type of deal. "Oh its' not state secrets or anything", Falken looked rather uncomfortable at the glare on Bodies face. "Insider information, Doyle stated, "so you can stop deals happening that aren't favourable to your country or undercut deals so you can get into the action first."

Falken nodded. "Look its common practice these days gentlemen".

"Yeah but if you start selling information where do you stop", Bodie stated.

"We are not enemies of your country gentlemen", he insisted. Bodie still glared.

"Anyway this man got greedy wanted more for his information. We say no it's not worth more, maybe look for other sources of information." He gets scared thinks he's going to get dropped". Doyle looked at Falken. "Let me guess you threatened to tell on him." Falken nodded.

The guy had to be a fairly important figure in the government to get important information, losing your position and facing criminal charges wasn't something one faced lightly."

"Most Government offical's wouldn't know where to go to hire professional hit men ", Bodie pointed out.

Falken shrugged. "Someone always knows about those sort of people", he told them.

They continued on for another 10 minutes then pulled over. Bracketing Falken Bodie and Doyle accompanied him to the front of a smart building. Bodie scanned the area, "a bit open isn't it", he stated. "Yes, we'll only be here a minute", he told them.

"A minute is all it takes", countered Doyle also looking around them.

An attractive woman hurried down the stairs then and Falken's face lit up.

She regarded Bodie and Doyle. "do I need to be worried", she asked. "It's alright Marsha, they're just looking after me."

"Do you mind if we move on now", stated Doyle. They retreated to the car. "Just one of you now gentlemen", Falken stated, indicating the space beside him.

"I'll take the front", Bodie stated. "You take the front, Falken pointed to Doyle.

Doyle obeyed leaving Bodie to sit next to Falken.

Doyle was puzzled Falken must have picked up that Bodie didn't think much of him. So why choose him to sit in the back. Was he antagonizing him on purpose, not a good thing to do to your bodyguard.

The car made its way down the road, Falken and the girl were talking in a different language in the back seat, probably some deal they didn't want them to know about.

The car stopped, "thank you", stated Falken kissing the girl on the cheek. She bowed then departed. "Right gentlemen I think I'm in the mood for lunch", Falken announced, "the regular, Humphrey ", he told the chauffeur.

They stopped at a very pricy restaurant. "Do you think we can put it on expenses?" Bodie asked his partner after one look at the menu. "It's on me gentlemen" Falken told them. "Have what you want".

Doyle chose some of the more modestly priced dishes but Bodie went for the most expensive thing. "Drinks?" Falken offered. Bodie looked ready to accept but Doyle stated, "we're on duty", "right" acknowledged Falken.

He downed a few drinks and finished up his lobster. "Its back home for now gentlemen tomorrow we go to the meeting with the man I suspect has hired the hit."

The spent the rest of the day in the house and as evening fell the agents discussed this case.

"There's something about this whole thing I don't like" Doyle told Bodie. "Which part the expensive dinner or our shabby accommodation", Bodie looked around the sumptuous house with a raised eyebrow. "That's it mate, this is too good to be true, something smells I can feel it."

"Maybe", yawned Bodie, but wasn't it a friend of Cowley's who put him onto this case."

Nobody would cross the Cow," Bodie sounded definite. "You push your luck a few times", Doyle accused. "Yeah but pushing my luck and totally double crossing him are two different things mate", Bodie told Doyle seriously.

"You're right", Doyle acknowledged. "I'll stand first guard", Doyle continued," you look really tired.. "Yeah I've been…" Bodie stopped talking. "Been what", Doyle prompted confident Bodie was going to tell him what was bothering him.

"Nothing", Bodie responded in his sullen tone. "Come on mate, something's up with you", Doyle spoke confidently.

"It's nothing really, just stupid, Bodie replied. "Tell me", Doyle demanded. "Promise you won't go to Cowley", Bodie stated seriously. That made Doyle think that it had to be more serious than Bodies comment of 'nothing really' indicated. "I won't tell the Cow", Doyle promised.

"I've been getting these strange calls", Bodie told his partner. 'The phone will ring then stop, then ring, stop, that type of thing." "Have you answered any of these calls, Doyle asked. "A few times but there is never anyone there". They always happen at night and the calls are not long enough for a trace.", Bodie explained.

Doyle frowned he didn't really like the sound of what Bodie had told him. There were many people in both of their lives that wanted them dead, Bodies calls could be the start of a pressure campaign. Cowley really needed to be told but Doyle had just promised not to say anything. "Look mate this could be the start of something bad", Doyle began.

I know mate", Bodie responded seriously, "I'll be careful I promise and if it gets more serious I'll go to Cowley", Bodie saw reluctance in Doyle's eyes and put on an innocent smile. Doyle just glared, "as long as you're still alive to go to Cowley", he warned. Bodie looked insulted, "Come on I can handle a little bit of pressure", he stated. Doyle looked into his tired eyes, "really", he asked. "Yes", Bodie responded bluntly. "Any ideas what the calls are about", Doyle prompted. "No", Bodie firmly replied.

Doyle knew Bodie well enough to pick up on the fact he was lying. But he didn't make any further comment. He bide his time and see what happened.

They both got through their stints at keeping guard without anything happening and soon morning made its arrival known with bright vivid sunshine.

Falken was in a serious mood at breakfast and said very little.

Bodie and Doyle gathered from his mood that he was pretty definite about the upcoming meeting being sabotaged. "Why even meet this guy, Doyle asked, why not just forget about the information." Falken shook his head, "because this deal is especially lucrative ", he replied as though stating the obvious. "Yes but how do you know the guy won't try and sell you false information. Maybe that would be a more fitting means of revenge than a hit", Bodie told the diplomat. Falken looked a little flustered.

"There are always others he can sell to but if he gives me wrong information then none of the others will ever deal with him again", Falken had an air of finality in his voice like he didn't want to discuss this any more. "Wouldn't killing you put them off even more", Doyle really didn't have a good feeling about this job.

"Might make some of my competitors very happy", Falken snapped. "Gentlemen you are here to do a job. Now we leave in an hour so I suggest you make yourselves ready." Falken turned away leaving Doyle and Bodie staring after him.

"I think you're right mate, Bodie sighed, "something stinks". "The Cow has given us this job, Doyle mused, "it wouldn't be the first job where he hasn't told us everything.

Lets just get it over Bodie, then we can request that the Cow doesn't send us on this type of job again", Doyle began the process of cleaning his gun. "You really think the cow would listen", retorted Bodie as he mirrored Doyle's action.

One hour later they set off for Falken's meeting. Doyle felt his mind snap into work mode clearing out any stray thoughts of girls lingering. He sneaked a glance at Bodie, noticing his mask had also slipped into place. He also looked relaxed and ready to handle trouble if any came their way.

Falken's driver stopped at a quiet place by the river. A low bridge reached lazily across the river. Doyle and Bodie scanned the area warily. "I don't like your choice of meeting place very much", Bodie muttered.

"It's quiet and there are no chance of watchers", Falken retorted," naturally my contact doesn't want to be seen talking to me."

Bodie looked over at the boats tied up by the river. "Someone could be hiding on one of those", he stated. Falken looked unconcerned, "those boats are hardly big enough to hide a mouse Mr Bodie, let alone a gunman."

Bodie and Doyle bracketed Falken as he slipped out of the car. Both kept a wary eye out for trouble. Soon a car was seen coming toward them, it stopped flashed it's lights twice, then continued on toward them. "That's the signal gentlemen, here comes my contact", Falken stated needlessly.

The car stopped beside them and they waited for the doors to open. Doyle tried vainly to see through the tinted windows.

Bodie had been in many dangerous situations before as a soldier and his 'trouble is coming' feeling was screaming at him loudly. He kept his eyes focused on the car .

Suddenly the doors burst open and a man leapt out firing wildly. The shots all went over the heads of Bodie and Doyle who'd pushed Falken to the ground seconds before the door had opened. Bodie was about to shoot the man responsible in the chest when he remembered Cowley's orders. So he shot at the guys legs instead.

The guy jumped sideways rolled and sped away weaving in an uneven line.

"Damn", swore Bodie. "Let's call for backup mate", Doyle stated as he saw another car approaching fast. Doyle radioed there standby Murphy.

Coyle and Bodie huddled Falken behind the car. "You stay with him ,I'll lead them away, Bodie told Doyle.

"Bodie", Doyle started to protest, "No time for discussion", Bodie stated and began to fire wildly at the second car. Doyle shook his head knowing exactly how Cowley felt when Bodie disobeyed an order.

The occupants of the second car swerved as Bodie shot out their wind screen then tyres. They screeched to a halt and came out of the car firing. Bodie noticed they were not very good shots. "Give it up now", he yelled. He got no response so shot at the petrol tank spilling the petrol over the ground. "Come on give up or I'll turn you into grilled steak", Bodie muttered.

The men got up and made a run for it weaving wildly toward the bridge. "2.9", they're coming your way", Bodie yelled into the radio. He had to dodge to avoid getting hit by the fleeing men but their shots were mostly off target. Bodie felt frustrated he was a marksman and could easily hit one of the men, but orders were orders and deep down Bodie really respected George Cowley.

So he fired at their legs hoping they'd lose balance and fall into the river.

They seemed though to be better at balancing than they were at shooting.

Finally Bodie heard the click as the assailants ran out of bullets. He was confident Murphy would get the first man and that only left him two of them.

Bodie changed his plans when he saw 2.9 lying on the ground and one assailant fleeing. The other one though calmly waited for his arrival.

Bodie threw a punch at the guys jaw but he ducked under and settled for grabbing Bodie around the waist. Bodie kicked him hard, hearing a grunt and a swear word.

"You've failed", Bodie told him coldly. "The man you want is safe now".

The man smiled strangely, "I have the man I want", he stated and lunged at Bodie knocking them both off the bridge and into the river.

The water was murky as well as cold but it wasn't going to stop Bodie getting the better of this guy. He grabbed him around the neck and kicked for the surface.

His captive was kicking out hard with his legs and reached up to with one hand to grab Bodies arms. But Bodie held on tight determined to bring his captive to the surface. He felt a sort of stinging in his leg though. Everything began to swirl after that and Bodie was only vaguely aware that they had surfaced on the far side of one of the last in that long line of boats.. Murphy though was gone obviously leaving to provide Doyle with assistance.

So nobody observed Bodie being carefully placed into the back of the boat tied up and wrapped in a tarpaulin. Then the man quietly started his boat confident the agents were all occupied elsewhere. He spirited his captive away thinking of the money he'd get upon delivery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Political lies

George Cowley frowned in displeasure at Ray Doyle and Murphy.

"Four of my best agents couldn't even catch one of the assailants", he growled.

"Bodie could have shot them dozens of times", Doyle angrily retorted his eyes still straying to the river. "He obeyed your orders though and look where it got him", Doyle could have punched Cowley in the face, hard, he was so angry.

"Aye", Cowley replied sadly his own anger blowing out like a candle.

"Well we can at least get the man behind this", Doyle growled turning to Falken.

The diplomat looked nervous. "Gentlemen I'm sorry about your agent, but isn't risking your life just part of his job", he replied mildly swallowing as he regarded Doyle's angry stare. "Yes sir, replied Cowley, but agents cost thousands to train and Bodie was one of my best". Doyle winced at the 'was' looking back again at the divers who were pulling all sorts of junk from the river. "If he was one of your best Mr Cowley then why is he dead", Falken asked. Doyle reached forward and grabbed him.

"Doyle", admonished Cowley firmly. The grip on the diplomat was released.

"We have nothing to show for your little visit today", Doyle grunted through clenched teeth," so tell us who you were meeting and we can stop him ever giving information again." Falken shook his head. "You have no proof of his involvement, gentlemen and my word won't stand for much. He can just deny everything, after today's events I'm inclined not to deal with him again", Falken stated calmly.

Doyle was getting angrier. "Tell us", he demanded grabbing hold of Falken harder than before. "Mr Cowley can you restrain your man before he causes a diplomatic incident", Falken retorted. "Doyle that's enough", Cowley told his agent firmly.

"We'll escort you back to your home, Mr Falken", Cowley said to the diplomat.

"Thank you Mr Cowley. I will not be going out again and will be leaving on our private plane tomorrow. Thank you for your assistance and I'm sorry about your agent", Falken shook Cowley's hand and grimaced at the C15 controller squeezed tightly.

"Murphy and I will escort Mr Falken back home, you take charge of things here", Cowley requested.

Doyle nodded and watched as his boss and Murphy sped Falken away.

Taking care of things meant putting a request out for the owners of the two cars used by the assailants. Doyle was sure though they probably be lost or stolen. He stomped down to the river watching the divers add to the growing pile of junk. "There's hardly any visibility down here, one complained to him. We could be searching for days".

"Just keep looking", Doyle yelled.

As he walked down by the river Doyle reflected that this case had been wrong from the beginning. Falken had just added to his bad feeling by refusing to name the contact that had been supposedly responsible for today's events. Doyle wanted answers not only for his sake and for CI5 but also for Bodie.

Falken watched Mr Cowley speed away from his home with a small smile.

Today had worked extremely well for him. He made himself a drink and carried it down to his wine cellar. There three men stood over a wrapped figure who was clearly identifiable as Cowley's missing agent.

"I hope he's still in good condition gentlemen", Falken warned. "Yes Sir, we followed your instructions and gave him a small amount of the drug". "Good', Falken smiled, "You've earned your payment for this gentlemen". He bent down

supposedly to examine Bodie lying on the ground. He came up with Bodies gun in his hand and fired three times fast in succession . Even though wet the agents gun worked well leaving three very dead men lying at his feet.

Falken arranged to have the bodies discretely returned to the river. He then stripped off Bodies shirt ripping it in a couple of places. Taking a knife out of his pocket Falken cut into Bodies shoulder and smeared the blood into the shirt, he also took off Bodies waterlogged shoes. Everything would be dumped into the river, hopefully making it look like a battle had taken place and Bodie had killed the assailants but not before being shot in return. That should satisfy the nosy Doyle.

Falken heard Bodie groan and bent down by his face.

The blue eyes slowly opened and regard Falken. "I have a little message for you Mr Bodie", Falken stated grabbing hold of Bodies hair and pulling hard.

Bodie felt groggy and lethargic his limbs incapable of responding to his request to kick and punch this guy soundly.

"Adam told me to say that he's looking forward to seeing you again, Will"

He's sure though that you probably won't enjoy what he's got planned for you" Falken let go of Bodies hair making his head hit the ground.

"I'm not stupid enough to let you even try to escape, Falken continued. So I arranged some drugs to keep you amiable." Enjoy your accommodation", Falken slapped Bodies face hard then left him lying on the ground.

Tomorrow Bodie would be stashed on the plane and flown out of the country and nobody would stop him,

Doyle was tired and still angry when he visited Cowley's office after leaving the divers still searching the river. "They divers have found no sign of Bodie", he told Cowley. Cowley shook his head, "he could have hit his head on something or got trapped under water". We might just have to accept that Bodie.."

Cowley never finished, "No', Doyle banged his and down angrily. "There was something very wrong about this right from the beginning. 'Falken had us in that house even though his own security was very tight and now he's seemingly unconcerned." He claimed he wouldn't pull out of the meeting because of the money but now he can't get out quickly enough." It's though he already got something out of this deal and left us with nothing", Doyle paced Cowley's office his body tense.

"You think he had a private agenda", Cowley asked thoughtfully.

"Perhaps", Doyle replied. "Hmm well I don't like this agency being used Doyle, I'll speak with Roger and see what he can tell me", Cowley's eyes narrowed indicating that 'talk might mean 'yell'. "What about Bodie sir", Doyle asked anxiously.

"There's nothing either of us can do Doyle. If the divers don't turn up anything and we have no other evidence then we'll have to declare him MIA," Cowley stated regretfully.

"I'll look over the cases and assign you somewhere else Doyle", Cowley told his angry agent. "Sir I want to stay on this until we find out what happened to Bodie", Doyle protested.

"You are to have nothing more to do with Falken or anyone else on this case Doyle. You know my rules on personal involvement.", Cowley glared at Doyle until he squirmed. "Yes sir", Doyle acknowledged looking down at the ground. Cowley nodded as he left the room. He was confident Doyle would do as he'd asked. Now if the places had been reversed and he'd been left with Bodie he would have had to almost tie him up to him from interfering, but not good old Doyle.

Doyle stayed in Cowley's office for several seconds before he decided he was going to find out everything he could about Mr Falken. Breaking rules didn't come that easily to Doyle but he was sure there was something wrong about Falken's attitude. That indicated he was hiding something and Doyle was going to find out what that was.

Doyle left Cowley's office thinking hard about exactly what he was going to do.

Cowley hadn't bothered about making an appointment with Roger Coulton, he just burst in on the minister. Roger looked stunned to see him. "George what a surprise, is anything wrong", he asked uneasily. "Yes something's wrong, Cowley placed his arms on Rogers desk and stared intimidatingly at the man. "This case that you got CI5 involved in has just gone sour and I've lost one of my best agents", Cowley pointed his finger at Roger in emphasis. "George I'm sorry to hear that but isn't that a risk in most operations, you don't have a particularly safe line of work", Roger replied mildly. 'I accept the risk and so do my agents but we've ended up with nothing. Falken refuses to name his contact," Cowley muttered angrily.

"Ah I see, so you think I can put some influence on these people. Well yes I could talk to Mr Elick but I doubt I'd get anywhere. If these people were actually enemies of this country it'd be easier, we could use some of those strong arm tactics that are in your mandate. But we have many lucrative trade deals with their country, one agents life won't stand in the way of those deals", Roger told Cowley. "I thought you said something about military information, Cowley reminded Roger through gritted teeth.

"There was no clear evidence of the sale of any military information George it was just a possibility. Mr Elick seems to think he might have been mistaken."

You've talked to him recently", Cowley asked. "Yes naturally Falken rang him and said he'd been shot at but that he was safe. He talked highly of you and your team George.

Falken also said he was not going to meet his contact and that his country would drop any further dealings with the man", Roger had added the praise bit to sooth George Cowley in reality Falken hadn't said anything of the kind.

"He seemed fine with thinking he was in danger but then couldn't handle danger when it came, that seems like a sudden change Roger", Cowley growled. "Does it George , diplomats are used to danger and threats but when the reality happens they become like scared little boys". You deal with danger everyday George so your views on the matter are biased", Rogers tone had deepened as he got tired of Cowley's manner. "So there's nothing you can do Roger. CI5 walks out of this with a dead agent and nothing to show for his efforts, Cowley moved his face inched away from Roger. "I'm sorry George, politics stink sometimes but we have to live with the

problems. If your man's family needs anything tell them to contact us", Roger offered a concession.

"Roger you can take your offer and stick it in your ear", Cowley stormed from the office slamming the door behind him hard.

He reached his car still incensed with Roger's manner, the bleeps of his radio mike greeted him, "Yes", Cowley spat. "Sir, they've found something down at the river", he heard. Cowley swallowed, "Right, I'll be there soon, contact 4:5 and have him meet us".

Doyle was thinking of visiting informants to see if he could get any information on people who might have been hired to attempt a hit on Falken. Finding those gunmen was a step toward finding answers about this case in Doyle's mind. The men were not professionals as their aim had been totally off. So he was looking for amateurs who were willing to risk their lives probably for a heafty payment. Someone who know

who they were ,he was sure.

Doyles ruminations were interrupted by the radio call. He turned on his lights and sped like a madman toward the river hoping they'd found Bodie alive and well.

His heart beat rapidly when sprinting onto the scene he saw Cowley standing near a group of blanket covered figures. "Damn Bodie didn't obey orders, Cowley stated with an angry glare. The three of them were shot with Bodie's gun. "What about Bodie sir", Doyle had marginally relaxed. "One of the gun men was clutching this", Cowley showed Doyle Bodie's ripped shirt. He must have made it up to the riverbank before dying." Cowley told Doyle. Divers also found some shoes that I'm thinking probably belong to 3:7.". We'll get the things over to the lab to check but this looks very much like the evidence we need to declare 3:7 KIA", Cowley looked genuinely sorry to be reporting such news. "Damn stupid blockhead, taking on three of them", stormed Doyle. "Yeah ", Cowley's reply was soft. "We'll keep the divers searching but it may be we won't find Bodies body."

Doyle couldn't say anything else and sunk to his knees by the assailants.

"Why don't you have the rest of the day off Doyle and go take care of Bodies personal items", Cowley squeezed his operatives shoulder.

Doyle got up and turned away from the scene feeling sick. He only vaguely remembered walking back to his car and setting off for Bodies flat.

Once he was at Bodies he didn't really know where to start so he just walked around Bodies living room aimlessly. He supposed he'd have to pack Bodie's personal items away until his will was read. Doyle flopped onto Bodie's sofa staring into space.

He lifted his head staring at Bodies phone for no particular reason, his mind was far away going over cases they'd been on together.

Doyle sighed finally standing up he'd go into Bodie's bedroom and begin to pack things away there. He'd taken two steps when it occurred to him that nobody had checked if Bodie had any phone calls while he was away at Falkens. The CI5 switchboard automatically taped any calls to Bodies number when he wasn't present.

Doyle picked up the phone and rang through to the switchboard he made the request for any taped calls to be played. "Bodie, honey, I'll look forward to seeing you later, giggle, click. A few seconds went by then,

"oh Bodie Saturday was so romantic I'm looking forward to another lovely dinner, click. It was a totally different female voice and Doyle shook his head. It wouldn't be the first time Bodie had gone out with more than one woman. Doyle wondered how many more of these types of calls he'd have to listen to. "Will" ,Doyles brow furrowed. "Bet you didn't think you'd hear my voice Will". Well maybe you'll do more than hear me soon", click.

"That's the end of the calls 4;5, the dispatcher told him. "Any return number on that last call ", Doyle asked hopefully. "No, 4:5"came the reply. Doyle began to pace mulling over things in his mind.

Bodie had told him about the calls claiming nobody was there when he answered.

Clearly he'd been lying about that fact also. Doyle requested a time for the last call and realized when the reply came through that Bodie would probably still have been at home . He'd obviously hadn't answered causing the switchboard to record the call.

What were these cryptic calls about Doyle didn't know but was sure Bodie had known. But he could hardly ask him now.

"Will, of course that was a shortening of Bodies first name and it reminded Doyle of the time he'd first met his partner, "Ray Doyle", he held out his hand to the fractionally taller agent, "Bodie", came the clipped response. Doyle had waited for more.

"That's it, just Bodie, Doyle pushed, "is that your first name or your second"

"Both", Bodie obviously didn't waste words. But after looking at Bodies file Doyle had found out his first name was William. "So can I call you something else now, Bill, Billy, William, Willy, Will, Doyle rambled. "No", Bodie had given him that brooding look that had 'don't push me' all over it." Just Bodie and don't ever call me Will understand", he grabbed hold of Doyle in emphasis and Doyle had backed down quickly. He'd kept his word and never referred to Bodie by his first name at all.

Yet someone obviously did know Bodie by that name and was threatening him.

Doyle began to think back over everything that had gone on a Falken's including his own thoughts about something being wrong.

An idea began to form in Doyle's brain. What if this hadn't ever been about Falkens informant ,what if it was to do with Bodie. Falken had taken special interest in him over the time they'd spent at his home. Maybe there was some weird connection between Falken and Bodies anonymous caller.

It could have been a hit Doyle reflected and Bodie could still be dead.

But then again maybe there was no body for a reason and Falken had Bodies stashed somewhere. Now all Doyle had to do was convince Cowley to act .


	3. Chapter 3

Professionals part 3

Professionals part 3

Political hard ball

"Nothing",yelled Doyle at his controller. I'm convinced this was about Bodie and that he's possibly being held and you'll do nothing!, Doyle was extremely angry.

Doyle you have no proof about Falken's involvement", Cowley stated calmly.

"Also even if you had there is nothing officially that can be done about getting him back. Minister Coulton was very specific about mentioning the fact we aren't enemies with Falken's country and that trade deals wouldn't be jeopardized over an agents life".

Doyle paced his face angry and his movements agitated. "someone was threatening Bodie, I know it," he thumped Cowleys desk hard. "Add that to the fact that those gunman could have led us to who is behind this and now they are conveniently dead.

It smells Cowley", Doyle smacked the desk again.

You were supposed to stay out of it", Cowley stated but his accusation lacked any heat. "You want me to forget about Bodie, no way", Doyle ranted.

"That's enough 4:5", Cowley used the operatives number as a way of telling him who was boss. "Now I repeat we cannot officially take action. Now get out and go join Murphy on his assignment." Cowley pointed toward the door with an angry visage on his face. Doyle stomped out the door slamming it hard.

How could Cowley just abandon Bodie ,did all that they'd done stand for nothing.

"No official action", Cowley's words echoed through his head as he stomped toward his car. Then Doyle stopped ,Cowley had said the word several times "officially we can't do anything", Doyle smiled the wily old fox was telling him to take care of things unofficially. Doyle knew however that if he got caught Cowley would deny having any involvement and that his career would probably come to a rapid end.

Now all Doyle had to do was work out a plan.

xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold in this wine cellar and Bodies whole body ached. His wrists were rubbed red by struggling against his bonds. But he'd been tied expertly and no matter how he tried the ropes would simply not give. His tummy rumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten for a while and the dryness in his mouth told him he was thirsty.

Yet Falken didn't seem inclined to feed him or give him refreshment. In fact the man had sat in front of him with a nice meal and slowly devoured every bite. He'd then drunk a large glass of wine . Bodie wasn't really bothered by this sort of game and Falken didn't seem inclined to do anything else.

The door creaked, a certain sign that Falken was back. "It's time for a sleep Will", he stated coming around to the front of Bodie and bending down in front of him.

"We can't have you working through the night on an escape plan", he drew a syringe out of his pocket. But before I give you this I'd thought I 'd tell you about what awaits you. In my Country our leader of the military is a tough man with a few bad habits. One of them is that he uses people that annoy him as target practice for his troops. Oh he gives them a chance and they have weapons and a head start. He doesn't want sloppy soldiers and if any are killed by their quarry then he just thinks their not quite up to scratch." Unfortunately he seems lacking in candidates and was inclined to use your friend Adam. However Adam seems to think you'd be much more suitable."

Falken smiled wolf like. "Now I don't know the history between you two and don't frankly care. I've already been paid a sizable deposit for this and will get more upon your delivery, in fact this business is more lucrative than information, who knows I might make a career out of it."

"Bastard", muttered Bodie. "It's just business ", Falken stated slapping Bodie hard.

"Unfortunately I've been told to deliver you in one piece or else we could have some fun", Falken grinned wider slapping Bodie again.

"Now it's time to go to dream land ", Falken jabbed the syringe hard into Bodies arm.

The needle broke from the force and embedded firmly into Bodies arm. "Damn", swore Falken. He grasped hold of the needle and pulled it firmly but it wouldn't budge so he got out his knife and began to cut it from Bodies arm. Bodie chewed his lip firmly to stop making any noise, he wasn't giving Falken the satisfaction.

He felt the stinging and pain from the knife but after that his senses faded away and he felt nothing more.

Falken looked down at the unconscious agent. He'd blame the bleeding cuts on his very dead associates. There was nothing seriously wrong with the agent and he'd be ready for the Generals 'show' in a few days. Falken decided he could make good money out of betting how long the agent would last.

Checking his captive was well and truly unconscious Falken left the room to begin packing for the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLiana Milton was a maid for the diplomatic residence in which Falken currently resided .As the end of her shift drew to a close she thought about her date with the handsome man she'd met a few days previous. He'd didn't have a lot of money and had saved up to treat her to a lovely restaurant. Now all she needed was a nice bottle of wine. She knew the house had a wine cellar and was sure Falken wouldn't miss just one bottle. Liana made a pretense of sweeping the stairs by the wine cellar then quickly removed the key from the place she knew Falken kept it hidden.

Swiftly she unlocked the door, she'd be in and out within seconds and nobody would know. The security system was mainly attuned for trouble from outside so she doubted her venture into the cellar would be noticed.

She looked at the rows and rows of wine really having no idea what she actually wanted. Just take one and go her mind screamed. Ignoring her own common sense Liana walked futher into the cellar. She stopped letting out a little squawk as she saw the body on the ground. Instantly she recognized one of the bodyguards that had been in the house previously. He looked to be dead; he was so still and unmoving. Blood seemed to trickle from both his arms. Liana turned ready to flee quickly, then changed her mind yet again moving forward to touch the still figure. She immediately felt the warm of his body and a pulse that beat under her fingers. Tugging at the ropes binding him yielded no results and there was nothing in the cellar, no wait a minute breaking a bottle would work. Yet Liana paused in the act what was she going to do once he was free, she couldn't get him out. After some thought Liana decided she'd have to leave the agent where he was. Maybe though she could contact his agency and let them know where their agent was to be found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doyle was still trying to think of a plan for rescuing his partner when he saw the attractive maid leave Falken's residence. He waited until she was well out of sight of the house then approached her. "Hello remember me", Doyle stopped in front of Liana. She jumped but recovered quickly and felt a sense of relief that she could unburden her news quicker.

"Yes, of course, you're the partner to the agent Falken has in the cellar", she replied.

"Bodie's there, Doyle sighed in relief. "Yes but he's unconscious and hurt", Liana told Doyle in sympathy. "How badly is he hurt", Doyle had hoped Bodie might be able to assist in a rescue attempt but this didn't sound good. "Well both arms were bleeding."

"So you have access to the place where Bodie is being held", Doyle queried hoping to get some valuable information from the maid. "Yes I know where the key to the cellar is hidden. But don't waste your time, every entrance is covered by surveillance. It would be easier for your friend to get out but he didn't look like he'd be capable of going anywhere", Liana told Doyle regretfully.

"Do you know what they have planned for Bodie", Doyle asked. If they were going to kill him surely it would have happened but then maybe they were just torturing him first. "No I haven't heard any talk of him. But I do know Falken is leaving in the early hours of the morning on his private plane", Liana told Doyle hoping this might help him free his friend. "Do you know where his plane is situated?", Doyle asked.

Liana nodded and gave Doyle the details. Then she went on her way confident she'd done everything she could for the man in the cellar.

Now Doyle had to make a gamble breaking into the house would probably only end badly for him and not help Bodie at all. So now he had to hope that Falken was planning to take Bodie out of the country for some purpose.

Doyle quickly contacted Cowley, "Sir, they've definitely got him", he told the controller angrily. "What condition is 3:7 in?, Cowley asked his voice indicating concern. "The maid told me he was unconscious and bleeding. Look I can't get him out of the house but if we assume they're taking him out of the Country we might be able to do something at the plane".

"Alright 4'5 I can request a discrete security check of the airport where Falken's plane is located. You need to work out a way of getting onto that plane before it is loaded.

We need to use that time between the loading of cargo and the loading of the passengers to do what we can for 3:7. I'll have a car standing by to take 3:7 into our clinic", Cowley reported.

Doyle felt momentarily chilled, if Cowley was sending Bodie to a Ci5 clinic instead of hospital then he was putting him under a security risk classification.

Obviously Cowley wanted some answers from Bodie on what had led to this attempt to kidnap him. Doyle hoped Bodies answers satisfied the controller or he might end up losing his partner by another means.

He returned to his car and began the journey that would lead him to the private airport where Falken's plane was located.

Doyle knew this mission was still unofficial and that while Cowley was getting him into the airport he would not help with anything else.

If Doyle was not careful he'd find himself in the same predicament as Bodie and there would be no one left to help either of them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4- Politics sucks

Part 4- Politics sucks

He couldn't feel his fingers was Bodies first thought as he sluggishly came back to consciousness. Falken wasn't going to risk loosening his bonds even when he was unconscious. Bodie made an effort to try to get to his knees, the first step to standing upright. But his body didn't seem to want to obey, what had been in that syringe he wondered.

It was impossible to tell what time of the day or night it was but Bodie guessed Falken would have timed the drug well enough for him to wake in the morning and not while the household was still sleeping. He'd seen the fear in Falken's eyes when he'd talked about the military man to whom Bodie was going. Obviously someone he didn't want to cross and that made Falken ultra cautious, not good when you want to escape.

Damn Adam it was obvious he'd made some type of deal instead of ending up being shot. It could have been you, that thought played through his mind. Both of them had been working illegally at the time yet Bodie had discovered he had a conscience and couldn't go through with the plan. But Adam had carried out the instructions and several people had died, not soldiers but civilians. Then Adam had been captured and faced certain execution, he had been hoping Bodie would come to his rescue. But Bodie had left him there deciding it was simply too dangerous to rescue a man who was now a killer for hire.

He had never expected to hear from Adam again . Then days ago his phone started ringing at night. At first there was no answer then the voice from the past.

Of course he should have gone to Cowley and told him everything but fear took hold.

What would become of him if he confessed to being involved in an illegal action. ,would this life that he'd so carefully constructed come crashing down. So he'd said nothing and look where it'd got him. Maybe though after some of the things he'd done he deserved this end. One thing was sure he'd go down fighting and maybe take Adam with him if he could.

That thought was still in his mind when Falken entered the cellar. "Morning", he said cheerfully. "I'm really looking forward to going home Will. For you though…",he left that statement hanging. Falken moved closer, "Just one more jab to carry you through the journey then it'll all be over." Bodie made no reply but if looks could have killed Falken would be very dead.

The diplomat laughed at the stare, "a killers eyes", he stated, "remember that when the time comes". "Maybe I'll do nothing, then your mad officer might need a better option", Bodie rasped. Falken slapped him hard across the face. "Oh you'll act, it's instinctive ,the will to survive". He laughed "will", he repeated, "will Will last ten minutes, twenty, a whole day. I'll have to consider my wager very carefully."

"Maybe I'll shoot you first", Bodie spat. Falken slapped him hard again then paused with his hand still on Bodie's face. The agent felt warm, maybe a little too warm.

He hoped Bodie wasn't getting sick because that would definitely ruin his plans.

Still the drug would mask anything untoward and hopefully the General would want the agent in his show as soon as possible.

Falken took out the syringe, "want to say anything Will before I give you the shot".

"Yeah the name's Bodie not Will, he doesn't exist any more". Falken frowned thinking that was a strange thing to say, he expected abuse.

"Well Bodie", Falken gave him the courtesy of using the last name, "time to say goodbye to your country and ultimately to your life". He jabbed the syringe into Bodies arm. Falken felt a shiver as the cool blue eyes held his as he pushed down the plunger. All his actions and taunts were just bravado, he was a coward and knew it, Bodie would make mincemeat of him in 5 seconds. But he wasn't ever going to let the agent see that fear. Little did he know that the blue eyes already had measured him and discarded him. Finally the eyes flickered shut and Falken left to arrange some carriers for this very special piece of luggage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doyle passed some pieces of luggage to another handler, "I haven't see you before", the other man stated suspiciously. "I'm just temporary staff for this private plane they want loaded ASAP", Doyle told him calmly. "Right", acknowledged the other handler, "these diplomatic ones always get priority". Their stuff will be coming through shortly". "Do they ever try to sneak things on board", Doyle asked. "Ah you mean because of the diplomatic immunity, well I dear say they get through some stuff they're not supposed to but nothing heavy like weapons or drugs", stated the other.

Doyle was tempted to ask "what about a body", but that would just prompt extra suspicion. Now he was just playing a waiting game. Bodie would have to be placed on board somehow after customs had cleared the plane. Cowley had allowed Doyle to take another agent as he would need assistance carrying Bodie out.

He could not go in guns blazing and make a big scene of rescuing Bodie. Cowley had warned him he had to be 'discrete' and that meant Falken and his cronies weren't supposed to find out.

Doyle hoped that Bodie was not seriously injured because they only had a first aid box available for treatment. Cowley though was standing by and would help them further but only after they'd got Bodie out.

"Mate you get yourself in some nasty predicaments", Doyle muttered as he threw another piece of luggage onto a carrier.

Everything was quiet for awhile and Doyle just concentrated on his task of loading luggage for another flight. Then he heard noisy chatter with the familiar voice of Falken amongst them and kept his head down over his work. "Here come the official mob now", muttered the other handler. "Their luggage will go through the xrays and then come through to us." Doyle studied the luggage covertly trying to ascertain which pieces could possibly fit Bodie.

There was only one candidate a large rolled up carpet , he hoped Bodie could breathe if he was in there, no way did he want to do this only to find a very dead partner.

After a wait the luggage began to immerge ready for loading. Doyle helped the handler put the pieces onto the carriage to take out to the plane. The carpet appeared and it took both of them to manhandle it onto the carriage. 'Phew, that thing's heavy", complained Doyle's helper as he rubbed his back. "Yes", acknowledged Doyle as he made sure he was the one who got to the tow car first.

Soon he was towing the luggage out to the plane.

Then it was off with the items again as they were stowed into the cargo hold. "I'll place them inside ",volunteered Doyle as he began to think up ways of getting rid of the other people helping. "Ooh my back", muttered another guy as they dragged the carpet out. "Strange thing for a diplomat to want", Doyle pointed out innocently.

"Ahh well they do take some strange things", the other guy acknowledged. "I hope they fumigated it properly because I swear there was a spider in here", Doyle stated as an idea took shape in his mind.

The other men stopped, "ohh no, we can't have that", the other handler acknowledged.

"No pesties going off shore, we might get blamed for infecting crops or something".

"Why don't I take the carpet back to fumigation, it can probably get done again quickly and this lot can still leave on time", Doyle thought this was a good plan for getting Bodie and the carpet away from the plane."

"Alright", the others acknowledged, "we'll keep loading the other items".

Perfect thought Doyle as the carpet was loaded onto another carrier and he drove in the general direction of the customs sheds.

Once out of sight of the others Doyle quickly changed direction and radioed Murray who was his helper. The older operative met him with the car. Doyle quickly unbound the carpet hoping Bodie wasn't somewhere else. His heart skipped a beat when the unconscious form of Bodie rolled out of the middle of the carpet with an oxygen mask over his face. Bodie looked awful ,pale and when Doyle touched him it seemed like he was warmer than he should be. "Lets leave the oxygen where it is", Doyle told Murray, "it might help. The two gently loaded Bodie into the back of the car.

Doyle and Murray quickly rewrapped the carpet and Doyle drove it back to the plane.

"I just need to report to head office", he told the other handlers. "You finish up here", Doyle quickly drove away.

"You drive" he snapped at Murray as he settled beside Bodie in the back of the car.

"4:5 to base", Doyle used his RT to radio in, "Receiving 4;5", came the response. "I have the package and I'm bringing it in, please have a medical team standing by."

"How bad is it", Murrays voice from the front sounded concerned. "Doyle looked at Bodie, he had dressings on both arms through which blood was showing.

The cuts were probably not serious but something about Bodies pallor bothered Doyle.

"I don't know", Doyle responded as the car spun around the corner and he had to hold tight to Bodie so he didn't roll off the seat. Doyle didn't complain about the speed because he wanted Bodie looked at ASAP.

Finally they arrived at the CI5 buildings to find Cowley waiting with 2 medical personal and a gurney. Murray skidded to a halt and the cars door was flung open in a second. The medical personal quickly lifted Bodie out and placed him on the gurney. Doyle exited the car and kept pace with the medical team, he was not going to be told to go away. "Doyle", Cowley began when they entered the examination room, "No", stated Doyle grimly, "No, what", Cowley looked at him in a puzzled manner. "No I'm not going to do whatever you were going to ask", Doyle rambled. Cowley frowned, "I was going to say sit down", Cowley indicated the chair to the rear of the clinic, "the doctors need room to move".

"Oh", Doyle retreated to the chair but kept his eyes firmly fixed on Bodie.

Bodie was soon surrounded by medical personal which effectively cut off Doyle's view. He listened to the medical chatter trying to make sense of what the doctors were saying as Bodie was examined. "Looks like they gave him Reptinol", one of the doctors told Cowley. Cowley scowled in response and Doyle was immediately concerned. "What is this Reptinol", he asked. "It was developed a few years back. It acts like a sedative but it also has a paralyzing agent. So even when they start shaking off the effects of the drug the recipients can't move around." A lot of agencies started using it on subjects for questioning until it was discovered that some side effects existed", Cowley explained.

Doyle thought that did not sound good, "what sort of side effects", he asked.

"Sometimes the paralyzing agent doesn't wear off", the doctor told him.

"3:7 has been given more than one dose of Reptinol and then not kept in ideal situations. It is preferable if the recipient gets a lot of fluids after the drugs use.

This obviously hasn't happened in 3:7's case as he's showing signs of dehydration,", the doctor continued. "So that means what?", Doyle rasped out his voice having an element of fear. "He could never awaken or when he does he could have some element of paralysis", came the explanation. "Or he could be fine," Doyle stated firmly.

"Right?", he demanded. The doctors exchanged glances, "I'm afraid the odds are against him Mr Doyle. But rest assured that we will do everything in our power."

The Doctor inserted an IV into Bodie's arm as he finished speaking.

Another doctor pointed to a read out in his hand, "Right lets get some antibiotics into him, we need to find something that won't clash with the Reptinol."

Leaving the other doctor to carry out his orders the senior doctor looked seriously at Cowley and Doyle, "Bodie's temperature is steadily rising which indicated the start of infection", the doctor tapped the cuts on Bodies arms, which were in the process of being cleaned. "There is the presence of river water in the cuts, the doctor explained, "there has been no attempt to wash off this water and due to it's impurity it's causing bacteria to enter 3:7s wounds".

"Here I was thinking it's just going to be a case of rescuing Bodie and he'd be fine", Doyle grumped.

The doctor met Cowley's eyes and nodded toward the door, Cowley nodded.

"Come on 4:5 lets go get some coffee", Cowley got out of his chair but Doyle didn't follow.

"4:5", Cowley stated firmly, "the doctors are going to have to do a few procedures on Bodie that you may find discomforting, it's best if you let them do their work"

Doyle reluctantly stood up and with a last look back at Bodie left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doyle had a few tasks to carry out for Cowley that kept him out for the rest of the day.

He knew it was a deliberate attempt to keep his mind off his partner but it really wasn't working.

Returning to HQ near dinner time Doyle found himself reluctant to hear about his partners condition. If Bodie had recovered he would have heard by now, "did you hear what happened to 3:7, a snatch of gossip trickled up. "No what", came the curious reply.

"I heard he took some drugs and is now fighting for his life", the first voice sounded smug. "No that aint right", chipped in the second voice, "I heard he did something really bad that pissed off Cowley and he got…." Doyle didn't wait to hear the next word he leapt around the corner in fury stunning the two agents. "That's my partner you're talking about", he snapped grabbing tightly to both agents ,one in each clenched fist. "4:5 that's enough", Cowley's voice cracked hard. Doyle still held on but found his grip broken by the surprisingly strong grasp of George Cowley.

"Back off", Cowley insisted. He then dragged Doyle away from the other agents, "calm down 4:5 ", Cowley stated firmly. "Sir they were saying stuff about Bodie", Doyle complained. "There's bound to be talk 4:5 ",Cowley replied soothingly.

"How is Bodie sir", Doyle asked seriously. Cowley sighed, "he's not coming around Doyle and it's not looking that promising". "Can I go see him Sir", begged Doyle.

Cowley squeezed his arm, "not at the moment Doyle but I promise later if things don't improve then we'll both see 3:7 together"

Cowley steered Doyle to his office and gave him some of his best malt whisky.

Doyle felt chilled just drinking the stuff, if Cowley was using his best bottle on Doyle then things were very bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cowley looked down at agent 3:7, "sorry sir, we've done all we can and there's still no sign of him regaining consciousness", the doctor looked at Cowley sadly. Cowley shook his head what a waste of a good agent. He'd go get Doyle and they'd say goodbye together then 3:7 would be transferred to a long term care facility.

Cowley was tempted to just shoot Bodie now as he knew he wouldn't want a life lying motionless on some hospital bed.

"I'm sorry son", Cowley gently touched his agents hand glad that none of his other agents witnessed this sign of weakness. The hand was cold and Cowley lifted it and gripped it firmly in his own, "I thought you had more fight than that son", Cowley chastised, ""guess I was wrong." Cowley was about to place the cold hand down again when he felt the fingers squeeze his, "doctor", Cowley called excitedly.

Doyle was lounging in the Ci5 cafeteria drinking coffee when George Cowley came to get him. 4:5 felt his heart sink as the controller approached it was obviously time for them both to say goodbye to Bodie. "Doyle", Cowley looked grave, "Sir", Doyle acknowledged with equal gravity. "Let's go see 3:7", George Cowley stated nodding toward the door.

Doyle trudged alongside George Cowley saying nothing ,he wasn't looking forward to this. "I wish I could find Falken and…"Doyle slammed his fist into his hand.

"I dear say things won't go well for him when they find Bodie is gone", Cowley replied grimly. "Good", Doyle stated abruptly.

They entered the clinic room and Doyle approached his silent partner leaving George Cowley standing back a little. "Well Bodie, it's been a honour to have you as my partner even if you were sometimes an intolerable pain in the ass", Doyle told his unconscious partner as he reached down to touch his hand. Doyle grasped Bodie's hand firmly, "You should have let me help mate, Doyle chastised," but then you always did see yourself as a…",Doyle jumped as the hand squeezed his tightly, "as a what", the ominous sounding familiar voice of his partner asked. "Bodie, you, you…"Doyle turned to look at Cowley who was grinning ear to ear.

"Intolerable pain in the ass", Bodie growled but he was also smiling. "Doctors have given him full clearance, no side effects", Cowley stated happily.

"That's great", Doyle beamed, "Yes", acknowledged Cowley," but before you can get back to knocking them down again I need to ask you about what led you to this predicament" "Ah", sighed Bodie. "Yes", Cowley's voice hardened. "After I ran away from home , I got involved in this group looking to train guys as mercenaries. I suppose it sounded exciting so I signed up. Adam was kind of my mentor looked out for me and taught me things. We undertook several missions together. I suppose I didn't really stop to think about what we were actually doing, that", Bodie glanced at Cowley," it wasn't legal". As I got older I blotted it out from my mind. Then came the time I went to Falken's Country, we were hired to knock out this weapons factory that was being run by what we were told were a rebel faction causing problems for the legitimate government.

So we flew over there and did a reccy of the place. It was at this time we discovered our target wasn't a weapons factory run by some terrorists, it was a civilian village the army wanted removed. They couldn't do it legally because of the backlash it would cause politically. But if some out of town Mercs did it they could blame it on someone else. I couldn't do it, not wipe out civilians just because they were in the wrong place. But our employers upped the price and Adam decided to carry out the plan with or without my help. Most of the others there did as well and I found myself amongst the minority. I tried to talk them around but it didn't work and I found myself knocked out on the ground. When I came to the village was gone and I could see the military

were now shooting the Merc team. Adam they captured and I guessed he was going to be the public scapegoat. I watched them place him in a tent for the night.

Then I settled down and studied the camps movements. When the time was right I managed to sneak in and go to the rear side of Adams tent.

There he was all tied up and probably facing execution. He'd been my friend and mentor for years, like a partner who you'd back up through good times and bad.

Do you know what I did to that friend", Bodie locked eyes with Doyle.

"I left him there to die". You never leave someone behind that's the military rule but I left Adam and turned my back on life as a Mercenary. I went straight and told myself I was now better than them because at least I killed legally. Never did I once consider Adam was still alive."

Bodie looked at a spot on the wall keeping his eyes from Cowley and Doyle.

"You probably would have got yourself captured if you'd tried to rescue him", Doyle told Bodie firmly. 'Yeah well I didn't try mate. I suppose I thought he deserved his fate, not that I was much better than him", Bodie couldn't keep despair from his tone

"3:7", Cowleys voice snapped. ""Yes Sir", Bodie eyes snapped to his boss.

"If you had carried out your mission that day, you would not be working for CI5.

I knew what you were laddie . But you proved you could be someone else.

Sure you still cross the line sometimes, but I think it's because you have beliefs like those that could have saved that village. You can still be part of CI5, but next time I want to know straight away if you have any more strange calls. We might have been able to stop this sooner." Bodie searched his controllers face and found sincerity.

"Yes Sir, he stated with a smile.

"Right well I will leave you now. You should be fine to get back to work in a couple of days", Cowley nodded to them both then went out.

"The old Cow's not a bad sort", Bodie stated with an element of surprise.

He turned to Doyle, "So now you know what type of partner you have Doyle.

Doesn't it bother you I left a partner to get shot, don't you think I might do that to you", Bodie studied Doyle's face carefully. "Will you", Doyle asked, his eyes locked onto Bodie's. "No", Bodie didn't even think about that answer.

"I didn't' think so mate", Doyle smiled. "Is that why you don't like being called Will", he asked. "Yeah I changed to using my last name as sort of a cleansing , leaving my former life behind ", Bodie acknowledged.

"I think I understand", Doyle told him. "Bodie", Doyle stated looking at his partner.

"Yeah what", Bodie asked. "Nothing, just acknowledging who you are", Doyle stated.

Bodie smiled, then frowned, "Things were a bit blurry as I came round mate and I wasn't quite thinking straight but…. no it must have been my imagination", Bodie stated with a frown. "What", Doyle asked curiously. "Well I swear the old man was holding my hand", Bodie told his partner. "Cowley, holding your hand, naah mate", Doyle shook his head. 'Yeah that's what I thought" , Bodie responded. "Weren't you holding my hand", Bodie teased. "No", Doyle responded. "Yes you were, Oh Bodie, I've loved being your partner", Bodie put on a high squeaky voice.

Doyle gritted his teeth, "I was right you are an intolerable pain in the ass", he stated.

"Yeah too right mate", Bodie smiled back

Doyle laughed. Bodie watched for a second then joined in feeling that perhaps he could again manage to vanish the specter of Will and his deeds forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue…

Falken stood hand cuffed beside Adam Jameson . The General was smiling at both of them, "Well gentlemen since you failed to provide me with the man you promised, you are both going to take his place." "But General, Sir", Adam began, sure he could save his life a second time. "Shut up", roared the General, "I 'm tired of you Adam but hopefully I might get some short entertainment out of your death.". Falken didn't say a thing just stood there shaking and watching the General's troops exchange money as bets. He wondered how long he would last .

"Good bye Gentlemen", the General stated as he and Adam were led away to be given a 30 minute head start on the troops chasing them. "Adam, do me a favour", Falken requested. "Yes, Adam acknowledged. "Shoot me first", Falken requested. Adam turned to him fiercely, "No way are you taking the cowards road, you stand and you fight. If this is when I die then I want to take as many of the General's men with me as possible. " Falken nodded his head shakily. Adam looked at him with distaste and thought back to another man who had once stood at his side, Will Bodie. No matter what he'd felt about Bodie in the past Adam now had a fervent wish that Bodie was there ready to fight with him.

THE END.


End file.
